


Happy Birthday, Sr. Presidente

by Kate_Eli



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimate Universe, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Eli/pseuds/Kate_Eli
Summary: Como Presidente de los Estados Unidos, Steve Rogers tenía una agenda irrazonablemente ocupada, incluso el día de su cumpleaños; Antonio Stark lo entendía, o al menos eso intentaba.Porque ser el esposo de Rogers en esta etapa de su vida, era complicado, sobre todo si habría de esperar para darle el regalo que Tony más deseaba, su parte favorita.#Stony+18Earth Ultimate - 1610Steve Rogers x Antonio "Tony" Stark
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	Happy Birthday, Sr. Presidente

**Author's Note:**

> _(Como ya saben, Wattpad está borrando cuentas de fanfics sin previo aviso, por ende, he decidido respaldar mis fanfics propios en AO3)_
> 
> Fanfic hecho para celebrar el cumpleaños del Capitán América - Steve Rogers, el cual, curiosamente, es el 4 de julio - Día de la Independencia de los Estados Unidos.
> 
> ✿
> 
> Universo: Tierra Ultimate - 1610
> 
> **❁**
> 
> Steve Rogers x Antonio 'Tony' Stark
> 
> ✿
> 
> ❁ Ya saben, Antonio Stark, el Tony coquetón de raíces italianas; y el Steve más serio, testarudo y rudo.
> 
> ❁ El grupo de héroes de Steve y Tony son llamados los Ultimates.
> 
> ❁ Asuman que el tumor cerebral de Antonio no existe aquí, sé que es parte fundamental del Ultimate Tony, pero tocar ese tema, en pleno Ultimate-verse, es complicado, porque no es un tumor cualquiera y se supone que este fic es un OS, sino me pasaría más palabras de las que ya tiene esto.
> 
> ❁ Situado en el arco donde Capitán América ya ha sido elegido como el Presidente de los Estados Unidos y lleva un tiempo en el cargo. Le di un agregado slash a la renuncia del mismo.
> 
> ✿
> 
> Rating: +18
> 
> Palabras: 7k+
> 
> ✿
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS ⚠: Si tienes pudor o bochorno a cierto tipo de palabras, como 'pene', 'polla', etc, no os aventuréis. Contiene lemon explícito.
> 
> • La versión de este OS es un borrador, no lo he sometido a edición, dudo que cambie en un futuro cercano por el escaso tiempo que dispongo. Estudio ingeniería, así que disculpen las torpezas cometidas adentro, a menudo el estrés y los números me fríen el cerebro. 
> 
> **DISCLAIMER**
> 
> Los personajes le pertenecen enteramente a Marvel.

El problema de tener por marido al presidente de los Estados Unidos, era que, cuando éste estuviera de cumpleaños, superar el desfiladero de regalos que le mandarían los funcionarios y sus allegados en SHIELD, sería más que difícil.

También, no ayudaba en nada que su caliente esposo cumpliera años el mismo cuatro de julio, el jodido día de la independencia de un país fanáticamente ególatra.  
Y por supuesto, tampoco era muy genial el hecho de que nadie, aparte de ese campesino que los atestiguó, supiera de su estrafalario matrimonio.

Por los dioses en los que no creía, Tony Stark estaba caprichosamente molesto. Uno, porque quería a Steve solamente para él ese día, porque era su marido, todo suyo y de nadie más. Dos, porque Steve parecía ignorar sus deseos y planeaba seguir el protocolo del día de la independencia en la jodida Casa Blanca y su jefa de gabinete, Carol Danvers, ya le tenía listo el itinerario.

Tony juraba que estaba a nada de aparecerse ese día en su armadura de Iron Patriot en plena cena de gala y salir de ésta absolutamente desnudo, envuelto en un moño rojo, azul y blanco. Un regalo patriota ¿qué mejor?

Pero si hacía eso, Steve seguro se enojaría mucho con él y ambos serían blanco de la prensa amarilla, roja, rosa, multicolor, lo que sea, más si era posible. No es como si a Tony le afectara, en absoluto, por favor, pero claramente sí perjudicaría mucho a Steve; el presidente de los Estados Unidos... ¿¡Gay!? Sería el escándalo del milenio.

Tomando en cuenta que a Rogers le costó un demonio aceptar que se sentía atraído hacia Stark; todo un drama apotiósico que terminó con ambos en la ducha de SHIELD, besuqueándose y manoseándose como un par de adolescentes. Aunque a decir verdad, Rogers no era "gay" en toda la regla, o al menos no había dado indicios de ello; el rubio parecía ser una especie de particularidad rara de demisexual bastante radical, cuando ponía sus ojos y sentimientos en una persona, se volvía incapaz de mirar a otro ser como potencial de pareja.  
Eso le había platicado Gail, la ex prometida de Steve allá en los 40's, quien éste dejó ir totalmente cuando supo que estaba súper mega archi casada, con muchos hijos y un arsenal de nietos; porque sino, Steve quizás la hubiera seguido considerando su chica aún con las arrugas y todo.

El tipo era rudo, cerrado y estricto hasta la consciencia; pero eso también lo hacía fiel, dedicado y comprometido, mucho; aunque claro, sin olvidar el toque de celos y posesividad tan propio del rubio; a Tony le encantaba cada vez que Steve lo sometía en las noches cuando decía que lo había extrañado.

Eran una pareja curiosa, pero vivían en el anonimato; que Iron Man y el Presidente aka Capitán América, estuvieran en una relación, era algo muy gay para ser éticamente aceptable. Sobre todo con el historial del primero, no importaba qué, él sería señalado como el corrompedor.

Y tampoco es como si fuera todo falso, Tony había coqueteado a Steve queriendo y no queriendo, travieso; porque el Capi era un tipo caliente y porque era tan admirable y seguro. Pero jamás pensó que cuando le decía "cariño" al rubio y luego se alejaba contorneando el culo, el santo Capitán América tenía sus religiosos ojos viéndoselo.

¿Quién coño iba a imaginarse que Rogers en verdad se sentía confundido por el cariño y amabilidad-coqueteo de Stark?

 _ **«**_ _Nunca, ningún hombre, antes... me ha tratado de esta manera descarada, así como tú, Stark, ahora hazte cargo, maldita sea._ _ **»**_ Dijo Steve, aquella lejana vez en los pasillos de SHIELD, cuando Tony le guiñó un ojo, fingiendo que no se daba cuenta que el jodido pantalón que llevaba, estaba tan entallado, que era obsceno de su parte tenerlo puesto en plena base; era un pantalón para puto, incluso Chang lo pensó así cuando lo vio esa mañana.

Y claro que Tony se hizo cargo, en el baño para varones de SHIELD de la zona privada, donde solo superiores y gente de renombre tenían derecho a entrar; ahí, oficialmente, hizo muy gay a Steve Rogers, tanto, que nunca volvió a ser el mismo.

Se habían casado un año después de que Steve se hiciera Presidente, eran un matrimonio de apenas medio año, pero con una "relación" de mucho tiempo; sin tomar en cuenta ese período en el que Rogers decidió alejarse de Stark por un buen rato, luego de que se sintiera culpable por la muerte del niño Parker; pensó que era momento de purificar su alma, dejar lo gay y cumplir penitencia en el desierto de México, comiéndose las jodidas serpientes que estaban en peligro de extinción —aunque él no sabía eso último, Jesús, perdónelo—.

Pero cuando no pudo más —su país se estaba yendo a la mierda, literalmente—; se dio cuenta que ya no había manera de que dejara de querer a Tony y éste parecía que sabía divertirse con mujeres en su ausencia; regresó con la mente bien enfocada en dos cosas: primero, componer el país, proteger a su gente y sacar la lacra de ahí; segundo, por supuesto, alejar a todas esas mujerzuelas de Tony, follárselo mucho y tener una relación de verdad con él.

Claramente, ambas cosas salieron de maravilla; aunque Steve no tenía planeado que la gente lo escogiera como el siguiente Presidente de los Estados Unidos; podría decirse que estaba bien.

Luego de que ambos congeniaran, convivieran y se dieran cuenta que eso que tenían se estaba haciendo cada vez más y más fuerte; solo cinco meses después de su juramento, así, imprevisto, Steve le sugirió-ordenó a Tony que se casaran.

 _ **«**_ _Cásate conmigo, Tony._ _ **»**_ Le dijo, pulcramente descarado, mientras lo abrazaba, ambos desnudos, despertando a las seis de la mañana, luego de una agitada noche de sexo amoroso y duro.

_**«** _ _¿Uh? Ha perdido la cabeza, señor presidente._ _**»** _

_**«** _ _¿Debería usar mi autoridad para que aceptes casarte conmigo?_ _**»** _

_**«**_ _No es necesario._ _ **»**_ Tony le dio un beso en los labios. _**«**_ _¿Para cuándo hacemos la reservación?_ _ **»**_

Luego del súbito y mega privado casamiento, donde apenas hubo un testigo, se las arreglaron para que el acta y demás papeleo estuvieran estrictamente resguardados; la noche de bodas fue de lo más suspicaz y ardiente, al puro estilo de romance dulce que los caracterizaba tanto, más el desbordante fuego de su pasión.

Apenas eran un rumor a voces, habladurías calientes de la prensa y chismes morbosos en las mesas de la alta sociedad; algunos alegaban que su sospechosa cercanía se podía deber a que eran más que simples colegas de trabajo. Con el desbordante entusiasmo que emanaba de Tony y su diseño de armadura especial más los rumores de que quizás el presidente Rogers haría vicepresidente a Stark, las bromas subieron de tono poco a poco, y sin voluntad de desmentirlas por parte de ninguno de los dos; la prensa nacional y el internet hacían de las suyas con los " _probablemente_ ". Eran noticias que vendían, por más falaces que podrían resultar.

A Steve le importaba poco, después de todo. Si no eran noticias de corrupción o problemas en las zonas más indefensas; no era su asunto si la gente creía que se acostaba con Stark —lo cual era muy cierto—, eso era irrelevante siempre y cuando hiciera bien su trabajo, de manera eficiente.

Así que bueno, aquí estaba Stark, refunfuñando como adolescente celoso, intentando ignorar que una abogaducha estaba coqueteándole a su marido, poco antes de la cena de gala, mientras conversaban de a quién mierdas le importa. Si Tony aún no se robaba a su esposo del lugar, era solo porque respetaba el día de la independencia.

Todo parecía de maravilla, incluso la cena de gala, con los discursos respectivos de los líderes de los diferentes sectores del gobierno. Tony estaba sentado en una de las mesas de invitados, a dos de donde permanecía Steve; no es necesario ser adivino para saber que el billonario estaba cabreado, sentado al lado de Thor y los demás Ultimates, alejado de su esposo. Incluso Carol Danvers estaba en la mesa de Rogers.

—Venga, Stark, Steve es un buen anfitrión en la Casa Blanca, también lamento que no pueda estar sentado con nosotros, pero seguro mañana nos reuniremos para un par de bebidas ¿eh? —trató de animarlo Thor, su buen amigo.

¿Tanto se le notaba la cara de incomodidad?

Mónica sonreía sutilmente, como si supiera algo y a la vez no, por algo es la madre del hijo de Nick; esa mujer era muy lista, si de Tony dependiera, él aseguraría que ella ya sabía su secreto.

—Descuida, Thor, todo está normal. El cumpleaños es de Steve, ¿no? Tiene derecho a pasarlo y disfrutarlo con quien se le antoje. —Lo último lo dijo con un toque de resentimiento.

—¡Qué bueno que lo entiendas, camarada!

Su marido y su legión de políticos pasaron juntos casi toda la reunión, mientras discurso tras discurso se ofrecían de vez en cuando; un par de cantantes se presentaron en un mini escenario y ya cerca de las once, todos se dedicaban a bailar vals, suavemente, en parejas.

Steve estaba bailando educadamente con la esposa de uno de sus parlamentarios más allegados; conversando acerca de quién sabe qué.   
Y Tony tenía una mueca refunfuñante desde su localización en una mesa del fondo.

Había bebido un poco, claro, pero estaba en todos sus cabales como para darse cuenta de la hora que era, y él no había podido ver a Steve en privado porque éste nunca estaba solo; siempre acompañado de Danvers y sus asistentes. ¿Por qué tuvo que casarse con un tipo que se levantaba de madrugada?

Ok, diablos.

Tony había pasado este día casi aburrido, así que si su marido no iba a saludarlo siquiera, entonces no estaba de más obtener un poquito de entretenimiento. Su matrimonio era un secreto y ellos trabajaban mucho para alejar los rumores malintencionados lejos de ambos, ¡genial! Si se dignaba a portarse como un soltero codiciado, estando Steve cerca, lo más probable era que se refuerce la teoría de que ambos solo eran compañeros de trabajo y nada más.

Como siempre.

—¿A dónde vas, Tony? —inquirió Mónica luego de dejar su vino de paso.

—¿Bailas? —ofreció éste, alejando la copa de vino de la mujer.

—¿Seguro de eso? ¿No estás... exento de esto?

Stark entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Es justo? ¿Te parece que a estas alturas es justo?

La directora sonrió de lado y dirigió su filosa mirada hacia el Presidente Rogers, sin sorprenderse mucho de cruzar miradas con los azulejos orbes intensos del Capitán; como si quisiera pedirle que mantenga quieto a Tony, con la mirada. El rubio conocía bien a su marido.

Qué par para interesante.

Quizás Tony era una drama queen, Rogers había estado al pendiente de Stark toda la noche, que éste no se haya dado cuenta de ello, por andar resoplando la mitad del tiempo, era diferente.

Pero claro, Mónica quería saber hasta dónde podría llegar esto. Ella no aseguraba si ese noviazgo que la prensa les embaucaba era verídico, pero sí que esos dos al menos dormían juntos, porque había cosas, cosas que no se podían ocultar. Así que bailó con el billonario, casual, como siempre hacía con todos.

Tony la guió cauteloso pero elegante, él dominaba el asunto.

—No voy a coquetearte para darle celos al Capitán, Stark —afirmó Mónica con una mirada seria.

—¿Enserio? ¿Por qué querría?

—A estas alturas, me ofende la pregunta, Stark. Y antes de que preguntes, no, no pienso decírselo a nadie, ni a SHIELD, prefiero regodearme de lo que descubro por mí sola.

—¿Desde cuándo tú...?

—No hace mucho, en realidad. Pero cuando te acuestas con alguien, es complicado ocultarlo sin tener experiencia. Y el Capitán América es parte de la ecuación, él era muy obvio las primeras veces. Incluso ahora es imprudentemente obvio.

Stark rió con cuidado, y la giró dos veces.

—Entonces, ¿no te parece un crimen que me deje solo durante todo su cumpleaños?

—Lo has dicho, su cumpleaños; y también el día de la independencia. Puede pasarla con quien quiera ¿no?

—Claro que no. Por supuesto que no.

—Apestas a celos, Stark; lo peor es que no solo eres tú.

Mónica sabía que el señor Presidente Rogers ahora los seguía fijamente con la mirada. Pero Stark no había lanzado ni una sola mirada hacia él.  
Ya eran las veintitrés con cinco, y la inquietud era más desbordante de parte de Tony que del mismo Steve.

—¿Qué era lo que planeabas, Stark?

—Ya no es relevante, querida, ahora solo quiero poder felicitarle.

—Ocultar su _noviazgo_ es una barrera muy fastidiosa.

—Ni que lo digas, Mónica. Ahora, querida, si me disculpas...

La directora de SHIELD fue conducida hacia la mesa de manera sutil, ella no captaba del todo las intenciones del genio. Pero al ver a una de sus ex's en el extremo opuesto lateral del salón, usando un vestido escotado, al borde de lo considerado poco adecuado para la gala, adivinó de inmediato, Stark era alguien que podrías querer subestimar, pero hacerlo era una muy mala idea, él siempre tenía los ojos inquietos y atentos, sobre todo en fiestas. Bueno, las ex's de Tony nunca han sido buenas samaritanas, de todas maneras.  
Mónica la conocía de vista —como directora de SHIELD, ella debía tener una referencia de los asistentes, mínimo—, era la novia de uno de los parlamentarios, recientemente divorciado; aunque probablemente la causa de dicha separación fuera ese desliz.

Tony acomodó su corbata y se acercó a su nuevo objetivo; no es como si ello pudiera molestar a Mónica, la ex de Nick, intentar meterse con ella era probablemente un juego poco recomendable; además, era su jodida jefa y con un carácter tan o más mandón que el del Capitán. Definitivamente mala idea.

Sonrió coqueto hacia la mujer, mientras ésta reposaba su peso en la pierna derecha, terminándose la copa de champaña y dejándola sobre la mesa contigua.

—Kimy, hace tiempo que no te veía, estás bellísima.

—Hola, Tony, pues tú no te ves mal; aunque apostaría que sigues igual de soltero desde hace año y medio.

—Qué te puedo decir, superar unas piernas como las tuyas es tarea difícil, preciosa.

—Entonces, ¿vas a invitarme a bailar o solo te dedicarás a seducirme con la mirada?

Tony y las lobas de la alta sociedad siempre se habían entendido bien; así que sin pensárselo dos veces, la llevó al centro del salón de baile, apegándola lo suficiente como para dejar en duda si estaban coqueteando o solo eran asuntos de cortesía. Bueno, con Tony en la ecuación, cualquier cosa era posible.

—Me contaron que estás saliendo con Ford, un parlamentario recientemente divorciado. ¿Coincidencia?

—Oh, lindo, ya me conoces, los hombres ricos son mi especialidad; aunque Ford es un idiota. Pero qué se hace, sus problemas familiares no son asuntos míos.

—Ya recordé por qué me hipnotizaste.

De sonrisas y baile, Tony creyó que quizás este día no estaba tan mal después de todo, un par de fotos por parte de los paparazzis y reporteros ahí presentes ayudarían a que mañana brillaran los titulares.

Pasaron cerca de quince minutos, y Rogers ya ni prestaba atención a lo que le decían sus colegas; él sabía que esa mujer con la que bailaba Tony, era una de las ex's, literalmente detestaba que Tony estuviera bailando con ella siquiera. Estaba bien si bailaba con Mónica, la jefa en SHIELD; pero no con otra, él era ciertamente posesivo y celoso al puro estilo estricto como un hombre de su época.  
Así que su mandíbula estaba tan tensa, que Danvers incluso le preguntó si se sentía bien.

Por supuesto que no, estaba irritado; quería lanzar a esa chica lejos de su marido, y de paso regañarlo a él también, por ser tan coqueto. Era cierto que trataban de evitar que cualquiera supiera que estaban casados, pero no era como para que se tratara de ganar un Oscar con su papel de soltero.   
O quizás Steve estaba exagerando.

Bueno, fuera lo que fuera, Tony estaba bebiendo más champán del que debería para no empezar a marearse mucho; a pesar de que él estaba acostumbrado a la bebida, estar ebrio hasta la inconsciencia era algo que no le pasaba tan a menudo, él era de esos que tenían _buena cabeza_ para la bebida.

Pero Rogers no se fiaba de esa "buena cabeza" cuando Tony estaba frustrado, y ahora sí lo estaba.  
Steve también se sentía así, no es como si le fuera indiferente que en su cumpleaños, no haya podido ver a Tony en todo el día; y ya eran las veintitrés con veinticinco, e iba a irse el día sin que pudiera besarlo siquiera. Era lo que más había estado esperando desde que se levantó a las cuatro de la mañana, pero como Presidente, tenía deberes que cumplir incluso si no se le daba la gana de hacerlos.

Todo el embrollo dentro del país lo estaba superando, políticos y líderes peleándose como niños en su despacho de la Casa Blanca, sobre todo las últimas semanas, como si no pudieran resolver sus diferencias ellos solos, como los adultos que eran.  
Por eso mismo y porque se sentía muy limitado como Capitán América, había planeado renunciar a su título de Presidente. Él amaba a su país y servía a este incondicionalmente, pero era muy diferente ahora que la nación ya no estaba en estado crítico y desamparado; lo suyo era ayudar a la gente en peligro, ahora ya no había más crisis destructivas dentro del país, al menos en la política; por ello, Rogers consideraba que su trabajo ya había acabado en ese ámbito. Para aguantar lloriqueos de políticos presumidos, otro debía tomar el mando. Además, lo limitaban bastante como Ultimate, prácticamente se quedaba observando cómo Tony, Thor, Clint, Sam y a veces Susan ejecutaban misiones peligrosas junto a más agentes de SHIELD, desde el Helicarrier, impotente al no poder estar con ellos, por supuesto, porque era el jodido Presidente, y si su presencia en la batalla no era de extrema necesidad, le tocaba observar desde la zona más segura. En realidad, él no debería ni siquiera tener las intenciones de arriesgar su vida.

Bueno, que les den. Rogers quería regresar al campo a salvar personas.

Y claro, también, pelear al lado de Tony y protegerlo cuando éste era muy imprudente.

Así como ahora.

Su perverso marido ya se encontraba bailando muy acurrucado al cuerpo de esa mujer, ¿dónde estaba el parlamentario con la que vino acompañada? ¡Qué se aleje de su esposo! O Steve juraba que iba a hacer polémica por lanzar a una mujer fuera. Porque a Tony le esperaba un excelente castigo en su piso, cuando regresaran más tarde.

Steve se removió inquieto por hacerse la idea de lo que tendría en casa.  
Y si bien las fantasías con su marido no podrían hacerlo actuar de manera impulsiva, sí lo hicieron las manos indiscretas de Tony, acariciando las mejillas de la dama y ésta hablándole de quién sabrá qué.  
Ok, Tony solía estar así cuando, antaño, coqueteaba con las lobas de Hollywood; pero ahora se suponía que debería comportarse, por respeto a su matrimonio, por más secreto que fuera. Cuando Rogers renuncie a la Presidencia, Tony podría darse el lujo de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Como siempre que quería presumir cosas.

—Danvers, reempláceme por un momento —ordenó Rogers a la rubia en susurro, ella asintió con seguridad y empezó a dirigir la nueva conversación con los demás funcionarios que se habían acomodado cerca a Steve para conversarle.

El rubio agarró una copa de vino del bufete principal, y caminó discretamente entre los invitados, hasta llegar donde Tony y su ex aprovechaban la balada para conversar muy cerca y entre risitas.

—Señor Presidente, buenas noches, una excelente reunión y-

—Si nos disculpa, señorita; tengo que tratar un par de asuntos con el señor Stark —interrumpió automáticamente el rubio, imponente como siempre y tratando de no ser demasiado frívolo con la dama.

A pesar de todo, a una mujer se le trata con recato, o al menos eso era lo que tenía muy arraigado desde los 40's.

—Ah, está bien, un gusto señor. —La chica, en shock, miró a Tony de manera cuestionadora mientras resoplaba y se dirigía hacia otro lugar.

—Espera, Kimy- —Tony, igual de sorprendido, tuvo las intenciones de disculparse con la mujer; empero, su rubio marido ahora lo tenía fuertemente agarrado por el brazo. Stark frunció el ceño en su dirección—, ¿cuál es su problema, Señor Presidente? Fue usted muy duro con-

Steve se terminó el vino de su copa de una sola vez, sin perder la mirada del rostro de Tony; quien estuvo quieto y atento a la manzana de Adán del rubio subir y bajar por la acción, Steve dejó su copa en la mesa contigua y siguió depredando a Tony con un semblante serio. A Stark eso le ponía bastante.

—O-ok, Señor Presidente, me sorprende que esté aquí, cuando toda su secta de políticos está por allá —dijo el billonario, luego de sacudir su cabeza internamente.

Estaba un poco enojado por la poca consideración de su marido, ese largo día que parecía jamás querer terminar.

—No estoy para vuestros berrinches, Antonio. Ahora, ven conmigo a mi despacho.

—¿Y si no deseo?

—Es una orden, Stark. —Pausó antes de susurrar—. Además, tú siempre quieres.

Steve le dio la espalda y emprendió el camino encrucijado hasta el famoso despacho del Presidente. Tony se mordió los labios, y evitando acalorarse mucho, lo siguió con discreción, sus mejillas furiosamente rojas como una cereza y las manos en los bolsillos; pocas veces había entrado al despacho del Presidente y casi ninguna a solas con él, se preguntaba si ahora estaría Thor, Carol o algún funcionario.

✿

Al llegar frente a la intimidante puerta de caoba que era la entrada al despacho, Tony se acomodó la corbata y tocó un par de veces; como no estaban los asistentes de seguridad de su marido para abrirle la puerta, él mismo decidió entrar al percatarse que no había impedimento alguno.  
Ahí estaba Steve, sentado en el grande y pesado asiento detrás de su escritorio, con las manos cruzadas sobre la madera y un semblante tan serio, que si Tony no lo conociera, pensaría que estaba cabreadísimo; pero Rogers casi siempre tenía un semblante militar bastante intimidante, parecía que quisiera golpear al aire, aunque eso nunca había detenido a Stark; el rubio podría parecer tan rudo como quisiera, pero Tony sabía como picar sus instintos más débiles.

—Oh, señor Presidente, si hubiera sabido que estaríamos solos...

—No cambies el tema, Antonio, estabas de coqueto con una mujer en frente de todos.

—¿No era un acuerdo mutuo esconder nuestro matrimonio? ¿Qué querías? Hago mi papel lo mejor que puedo, mi fama de soltero galán es-

—Sabías que estaba observándote, Stark, lo sabías. No es nada agradable-

—¡Oh Dios mío! Perdona, entonces, Steve; por proteger nuestra imagen, sobre todo la tuya. —Stark ya había avanzado hasta solo un par de metros frente al escritorio.

No es posible, ¿estaban discutiendo acerca de éstas estupideces en pleno día de la independencia? Antonio sabía que Steve era un hombre duro de roer, y cuando estaba celoso lo era aún más .

El rubio se frotó en entrecejo, sin saber cómo decirle a Tony que le frustraba también esta situación. Sin embargo, el azabache empezó a cantar una melodía de cumpleaños bastante famosa, cruzando más allá del caro escritorio e invadiendo el espacio de Steve, quien aún mantenía un semblante un poco serio, pero más suave. Rogers de verdad lo amaba, de verdad, pero las cosas que solían pasarles eran para volverse locos.

—Happy Birthday Sr. Presidente, Happy Birthday~

—Tony, estamos casados, prefiero que me llames más por como lo hacemos en casa. Además aún no hemos-

Antonio caminó sensualmente hacia el rubio, y lo miró traviesamente, invitándolo a todo, acariciando su rostro y posteriormente sus hombros.

—Steve, sabemos cómo va a terminar nuestra estúpida discusión provocada por puros celos. —Le mordió el labio inferior, y canturreó en susurro—. Yo estaba celoso porque todos podían tenerte en tu cumpleaños, y pues tú por~

—Lamento eso, Tony, pero como Presidente, tengo deberes qué cumplir aunque no me gusten.

—Sí, lo sé, pero eso no quita que te necesite.

—¿Tenías algo preparado para mí?

—En realidad, cosas muy cursis, ya me conoces, cariño. —Tony se sentó sobre su regazo, con las piernas bien abiertas hacia cada lado de las caderas del rubio, invitándolo descaradamente, siendo muy consciente que el rubio entendía—. Tal vez sea muy tarde para lo demás, pero nunca para ésto, mi amor. —Ante su invitación, miró el reloj, veintitrés con treinta y cinco .

—Este era el regalo que más había estado esperando, Tony. Ninguno podría superarlo, por más caro que fuera. —Rogers rompió su rígida postura y acarició las estrechas caderas del billonario—. Pero sabes que tardaremos más de veinte minutos.

—¿Y eso qué? Al menos empezaremos antes de la media noche. El tiempo corre, soldado.

Steve lo sentó sobre su escritorio y retiró su chaqueta, mientras su esposo le desabrochaba el saco.

—¿Sobre el escritorio? —pronunció el menor, un poco agitado y sin dejar su labor.

—Sé que has estado fantaseando con eso desde la primera vez que estuviste aquí hace mucho.

—Me encanta pensar en corromper el sagrado escritorio del presidente más sexy que haya tenido Estados Unidos en toda la historia.

Steve sonrió de lado y le acercó bruscamente para darle un beso rudo y ansioso. Antonio sonrió perversamente cuando sus labios se separaron y se acomodó para que su marido pudiera quitarle los carísimos pantalones y el resto de su corbata, dejando su camisa a medio deslizar por entre su torso; Tony se había concentrado en desabrochar la camisa de Steve para toquetear los firmes músculos del Capitán.  
Sacó un poco del lubricante de emergencia que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo de su saco dejado de lado, y le sacudió las cejas sugerentemente.

—Vamos, mi amor, antes de que alguien venga a buscarte y nos encuentre en pleno —ronroneó Tony.

—Sé cuánto te encantaría que eso pasara.

Tony empujó a Steve hacia sí, quien sonrió y extendió la mano hacia Tony, deslizó sus manos sobre la espalda del billonario, calentó sobre sus caderas, derribando a Tony sobre el escritorio. 

—No sé si este regalo es más para mí o para ti. —Tony le dijo a Steve, mientras Steve manipulaba el lubricante, sus ropas se habían prescindido por completo. Él se mordió el labio.

Steve parpadeó—. Para ambos, definitivamente.

Su mano grande, fuerte y cálida se deslizó por el muslo de Tony, rodeó su polla y le dio unos suaves tirones. Tony gimió, no pudo evitarlo, se inclinó sobre Steve, jadeando. Como siempre, la forma en que su polla se miraba en la mano de Steve, completamente rodeada por sus dedos anchos, fácilmente envuelta, le hacía sentir indefenso y necesitado.

Tony empujó pausadamente hacia adelante en la mano de Steve y terminó por darle señales mixtas, él no quería preocuparse por complacerse, era el cumpleaños de Steve después de todo. Solo quería estar allí para Steve. Quería que Steve se perdiera en él.

—Está bien, mi vida, vamos al grano.

Steve parpadeó, se mordió el labio inferior—, ¿seguro? —Dijo finalmente, su mano se detuvo, envolviendo la polla de Tony y haciéndolo temblar por la calidez.

—Claro, hermoso, ya ni puedo esperar —murmuró Tony.

Steve comenzó a acariciar a Tony otra vez, lento, suavemente.

Tony se quejó, sus muslos temblando. —Este era el plan. —Dejó que sus manos descansaran cálidamente, sobre los hombros de Steve, contra su cuello—. Solo quiero que me folles, cariño —logró salir, entrecortado—. Quiero que disfrutes y no pares. Que te relajes una y otra vez.

—Tony —dijo Steve, y sus cejas se juntaron.

—Uh-uh-uh sé que te gusta mucho hacerlo así.

Steve se sonrojó. Tony sonrió.  
Las manos de Steve eran suaves y cálidas en sus muslos mientras frotaban suavemente el músculo. La preparación que Rogers le hizo durante un rato, lo había dejado bastante resbaladizo y tibio, listo.

Para cuando Tony tenía la polla de Steve dentro de él, estaba jadeando. Se sentía grande, estirado, tenso y tembloroso, y sabía que su cuerpo estaba presionando a Steve impotentemente, pero no parecía poder detenerse. Se desplomó hacia delante, sin poder hacer nada y crispándose contra el pecho de Steve.

—Oh, Tony —dijo Steve aliviado. Sus manos subieron, se deslizaron sobre las caderas de Tony y volvieron a correr sobre la temblorosa curva de sus nalgas. Él también estaba jadeando y temblando. Había sudor brillando en su pecho. Antonio permanecía jadeante, con las piernas abiertas y las rodillas flexionadas, agradecía que el escritorio fuera más bajo que ambos, no habrían de empiñarse para hacerlo.

Tony gimió de la ansiedad.

—Eres increíble —respiró Steve. Sus grandes manos se apretaron en las caderas de Tony, deslizando el pulgar sobre su cadera—. Estas pequeñas caderas estrechas, siempre se menean tan bien...

—Oh, oh, Steve —gimió Tony—. Como lo haces siempre, se... se siente tan bien.

Steve sonrió. Deslizó sus pulgares suavemente por el interior de los muslos de Tony. Podía sentir el calor y la presión de Steve insistente contra su próstata ya; simplemente no había forma de escapar. Esa presión no iba a ninguna parte. Hacía bailar chispas frente a los ojos de Tony. Cuando Tony levantó la mirada hacia Steve, sonrió, una luz juguetona en sus ojos, su rostro dulcemente inocente.

—Eso es demasiado sexy, Steve —gimió Tony. 

—¿Qué deseas que haga, cariño? —Preguntó Steve, y se mordió el labio inferior, sus ojos bailando.

—Oh, cariño —gimió Tony. Extendió la mano y la apoyó en el cuello de Steve y le acarició la mejilla y la mandíbula con los dedos. —¿Qué quieres hacer? Eres el cumpleañero —murmuró burlonamente.

Steve giró su cabeza y presionó un tímido y dulce beso en los dedos del genio y luego se deslizó sobre las caderas de Tony, cálido y áspero a pesar de su tacto suave.  
Los muslos de Tony temblaron, y su trasero se estremeció alrededor de la polla de Steve, los músculos se tensaron.  
Dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por el pecho de Steve, se apoyó contra las costillas y empujó hacia adelante en diagonal con las caderas, deseando que sus muslos lo levantaran.

Afortunadamente, Steve había usado una cantidad muy considerable de lubricante, por lo que estaba resbaladizo y goteaba, y el deslizamiento fue fácil. El deslizamiento hizo que Tony gritara, sorprendido de lo intenso que era, la deslizadura resbaladiza de la presión un poco más allá de su próstata, el movimiento contra su zona sensible, el arrastre y el tirón de Steve dentro incluso con el lubricante. Moliendo y moliendo, sobando su próstata una y otra vez. Sus muslos temblaron sin poder hacer nada, y luego simplemente se rindieron; y se dejó domar de nuevo, en la polla de Steve, ahogándose con el placer mientras éste se deslizaba dentro de él. Al parecer, Steve disfrutaba dentro, hundiéndose lentamente sobre él, era todo lo que su cuerpo dedicaba.

Tony jadeó mientras terminaba donde estaba antes, con las piernas abiertas y la gruesa base de Steve estirándolo, su erección dura pesada contra su propia pelvis.

Tony gimió. Él quería montar a Steve. Definitivamente necesitaba poder hacerlo en casa o en aquel sofá del hall del despacho.

Steve sonrió cariñosamente. Sus manos se movieron, se deslizaron bajo los muslos de Tony, y antes de que Tony lo supiera, lo estaba levantando. El arrastre resbaladizo de la polla de Steve en él se sintió maravilloso, y los ojos de Tony se cerraron. Podía sentir la fricción contra su interior, rozándole la próstata, y gimió, separando los labios a su pesar. Maldición, eso se sintió bien. Tal vez Antonio estaba a punto de venirse, su polla todavía estaba tercamente dura entre sus piernas.

Se sentía tan malditamente bien. Muy malditamente bien. Y sabía que Steve disfrutaba demasiado hacerlo enloquecer.

Y luego Steve se detuvo. Su polla descansaba justo dentro del borde de Tony, justo dentro de él sin salir. Tony gimió, se quejó, forcejeó en su agarre, pero Steve lo sostuvo rápido, no lo soltó. Tony lo miró— ¿por qué diantres te detienes? ¡No pares, maldita sea! —exigió.

—Mi cumpleaños, amor, tomo mi ritmo, tú lo dijiste.

La cara de Steve estaba sonrojada, pero todavía estaba sonriendo, sus ojos brillaban—. Te ves tan sexy, tan guapo así—dijo, con la voz áspera y jadeando un poco, pero aún con una sonrisa en ella—. Mírate. Tienes estos hermosos muslos. —Sus pulgares trazaron círculos pequeños y estremecidos en los muslos de Tony—. Sabes que disfruto mirándote así. Deberías sentir la forma en que estás apretando la parte más sensible de mí.

—S-Steve —gimió Tony impotente. Le temblaban los muslos.

Eventualmente Steve se hundió en Tony de nuevo a otro ritmo más impaciente, las caderas del rubio colapsaron contra él y Tony gritó en medio de su placer cuando la polla de Steve lo llenó hasta el borde otra vez. Tony jadeó contra el pecho de Steve, hasta que Steve lo empujó hacia arriba y lo levantó nuevamente. Los muslos de Tony temblaban, se tensaban y se estiraban, y su agujero se sentía resbaladizo, igual de estirado e increíblemente caliente por dentro, y Steve simplemente lo volvió a hacer, una y otra vez, como si nunca se cansara de eso, sonriéndole a Tony como si fuera la cosa más hermosa, caliente y sexy que había visto y sosteniéndolo allí hasta que Tony sintió que estaba a punto de desmoronarse, su cuerpo espasmódico y su interior aferrándose a la cabeza de la erección de Steve y caliente por la fricción donde la polla de Steve se habría frotado y sobado a lo largo de su próstata.

Steve dejó que Tony se meneara como siempre y no se movió para levantarlo otra vez, incluso después de que habían pasado unos momentos, también disfrutaba de los movimientos del genio. Tony se dejó dominar allí de nuevo, con los muslos extendidos, el pecho agitado, sintiendo la erección, caliente y palpitante de Steve dentro de él como si latiera con cada embestida, haciendole sentir ardores cosquilleantes todo el largo camino de su vientre hacia abajo.

Steve presionó un beso en la boca cansada y jadeante de Tony—. No sabes cuánto estaba deseando hacerte esto hoy día.

Tony gimió, dejó que su cabeza se posara sobre el hombro de Steve, sintiéndose abrumado y agotado, el rubio sonrió y rió un poco, pero con cariño, presionando sus labios contra la negra cabellera de Antonio.

—Quiero llevarte hacia el sofá, Tony, el escritorio molerá más tus caderas.

—No preguntes. —Tony gimió en su contra—. Lo que desees, Steve.

Steve se inclinó hacia abajo y cargó a Antonio aún sin salir de él, hasta poder estar sobre el mullido sofá del despacho. El toque de las yemas de sus dedos rozando el borde del coxis de Tony hizo que éste se atragantara, la presión y el placer colisionaron en su cabeza. Steve presionó un poco más, y Tony tembló debajo de él.

—Por favor, semental, cariño, ne-necesito...

—Por supuesto —dijo Steve, y luego deslizó ambas manos bajo las rodillas de Tony, quien jadeó contra el hombro de Steve, mientras temblaba y se apretaba impotentemente alrededor de él, sin saber qué hacer con la estimulación de ser movido de esa manera.

Tony envolvió un brazo alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Steve, el otro alrededor de su hombro, y luego Steve sacudió sus caderas y el primer golpe se estrelló contra Tony, ajustado, preciso. La polla de Tony se balanceó, totalmente dura entre ellos y salpicando líquido pre-seminal. lo único en lo que podía pensar Antonio, era en la fuerza de la sensación de la polla de Steve en su interior, casi demasiado intensa para sacudirlo en placer cuando se deslizaba más allá de su próstata, atrapándola y friccionándola en cada golpe. Sus piernas se sacudieron aferrándose a las caderas de Steve, su cuerpo temblando y estremeciéndose, pero Steve lo sostuvo firmemente y no se movió ni un poco, solo sacudió sus caderas para el siguiente golpe, y el siguiente, y el siguiente; incontenible y rudo. Tony gimoteó, no estaba seguro de qué sonidos hacía cuando Steve se empujó dentro de él, implacable e inquebrantable, una y otra vez, las salpicaduras de pre-semen de la sufrible erección de Tony llegaron húmedas contra el vientre de Steve.

Eso fue increíble. Tony perdió la noción del tiempo y del lugar donde estaban, perdió todo menos la presión rápida y constante dentro de él, de ida y vuelta, maltratando su próstata, tan abrumadora y perfecta. El golpeteo sobre su próstata junto con el calor rígido y palpitante de la enorme longitud de Steve que lo estiraba, presionándolo desde todas las direcciones, hizo gritar a Tony, un placer intolerable se arqueó a través de él.

Casi se había sentido como un orgasmo, excepto que a pesar del apretón de los músculos del estómago de Tony, sabía que no había venido, Steve simplemente siguió follandolo. Podrían haber sido unos minutos, una hora, aunque Steve no tardó mucho en llegar, obligándolo a romper su cordura y su resistencia, Tony manchó el respetable sofá del despacho presidencial gloriosamente; antes de que Steve tartamudeara en su ritmo, jadeando, y luego presionó su rostro en el hombro de Antonio, contra su cuello. Podía sentir el calor húmedo de la respiración de Steve mientras jadeaba y gimoteaba el nombre de Tony.

Antonio sintió el chorro húmedo y caliente entrar en él, porque Steve había derramado tanto y Antonio se había concentrado en eso principalmente, y jadeó contra el hombro de Steve. Abrumado, al saber que probablemente el condón que Steve se había puesto indiscretamente no había sido suficiente en su totalidad.

—Steve, cariño—balbuceó—. Eso fue increíble.

Pasó la mano por la nuca de Steve. Sin embargo, las caderas de Steve se sacudían impotentes, todavía mordiéndole el cuerpo a Tony. Y éste se apretó más al ver que su marido iba impaciente. Primera ronda, solía decirle. Antonio apenas podía pensar con claridad, y quería susurrar alabanzas al oído de Steve.

Steve dejó de moverse, se relajó y giró la cabeza para que sus labios se encontraran. Antonio se inclinó hacia el beso, le dio la bienvenida a la boca suave de Steve con la suya, atrayéndolo hacia él. Steve tarareó, bajo y suave.

—Ha sido lo mejor del día, Antonio, te amo. Ahora-

Tony sonrió, dejó que su mano recorriera el cabello de Steve otra vez—. Steve, ¿eso es todo? —Dijo—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo y sinceramente, esperaba más, es tu cumpleaños—. Se mordió el labio—. Sé que das más, cariño mío, que sea tu despacho no te detenga.

—No he dicho que se había terminado —dijo Steve, riendo un poco, pero no de mala manera. Envió espasmos a través del cuerpo de Tony de lo cerca que estaban conectados, apoyándose contra él con la polla de Steve todavía en lo profundo de su cuerpo, y gimió a pesar de sí mismo—. Quiero, necesito continuar —le murmuró Steve bajo, acechante.  
Sus ojos brillaban, con las pupilas dilatadas y la mirada oscura de deseo; y era imposible para Tony apartar la mirada de él—. Eres mi mejor regalo, y estaba ansioso por _abrirlo_ , completamente, y eso voy a hacer, porque ya no quiero parar.

—Por favor, sí, ansiaba esto desde el inicio del día —apresuró en decir Tony. Él apoyó su mano contra la mandíbula del soldado, antes de dejarla caer.

Steve presionó otro beso en los labios de Tony, húmedo y suave, deteniéndose sobre ellos; suspiró desesperadamente cuando Steve se deslizó fuera de su interior, mientras se contraía a espasmos, la forma en la que el rubio lo hacía sentir necesitado, trataba de mantenerlo adentro, pero solo obtuvo un sonido húmedo cuando la succión de retirada cedía.

Steve dio un beso contra la clavícula de Tony. Él giró al azabache en su agarre un momento después, y Tony arqueó la espalda, con sus rodillas apoyadas en el sofá, sintiéndose expuesto y laxo por la ronda anterior, pero complacería a Steve, siempre lo hacía, le encantaba saber que ahora el rubio era más escurridizo en el sexo, gracias a él.

A Steve le gustaba mirarlo; la sensación de la mirada del soldado en su agujero húmedo usado y su polla semi erguida y medio dura. 

Podía sentirlo mirar, lo suave, suelto y trabajado que estaba su intimidad, Steve había dejado su estrechez así. Estaba seguro de que terminaría mucho más suelto al finalizar todo, y la idea de eso, la sensación de lo laxo y húmedo que ya estaba, le dio un extraño giro de excitación. Quería que Steve le hiciera eso esta noche, no solo por ser su cumpleaños, esta era una velada especial corrompiendo el patriótico despacho del presidente en la Casa Blanca. Y no podía negar que le fascinaba estarlo haciendo asi.

—Te ves tan empapado, Antonio.

Steve sabía que Tony estaba a punto de lloriquear por la conmoción, iba a castigarlo un poco por lo pasado en la sala de gala; pero también iba a compensarlo.

Un cumpleaños como Presidente de los Estados Unidos no era fácil de llevar, pero con Tony para darle el mejor regalo del año —quizás lo puedan superar en Navidad—, era lo que más había esperado desde que despertó a las cuatro de la mañana.

✿

  
Danvers ingresó al despacho de Rogers a las siete de la mañana del 5 de julio, y como casi nunca, Steve Rogers estaba con un semblante relajado y con notable buen humor.

—Señor Presidente, espero que encuentre una buena excusa para explicar a la nación el por qué todo el salón, ayer, les escuchó.

—¿Perdón?

Danvers le colocó el periódico de la mañana reciente, titulares de todo tipo.  
El rubio sonrió de lado.

—Tuvimos que forzar la retirada de todos, pero ya no solo hablan, ¿cómo pudo ser tan imprudente? ¿¡Con Stark, encima, un rollo de una noche con Stark!?

—Prepare un anuncio, la nación ya no me necesita en este puesto, es todo suyo si desea tomarlo.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Rogers! ¡No estás hablando enserio! ¿¡Después del 4 de julio!?

—Todos sabían que era por un período, no aguantaré más riñas de políticos absurdos, tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mis días, como salvar y ayudar gente.

—Esto es insólito.

—Y Danvers, Stark no es un rollo de una noche; estamos casados desde hace más tiempo del que te imaginas.

Carol ya no sabía si el dolor de cabeza era por el shock. Si hubiera sabido que su puesto la iba a apabullar de asuntos tan poco comunes como éstos, no hubiera aceptado.

El titular del siguiente día, fue aún más escandaloso.

✿✿✿

**The end**

**✿✿✿**

**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**

**Gracias por leer, saludos, que tengas una linda semana.**

**Martes 3 de julio.**

**Author's Note:**

> La continuación de este OS, se titula:
> 
> [Merry Christmas, mi amor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864439)


End file.
